ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bellwood (2014 TV Series)
Bellwood is a live-action American drama Television Series, that debuted in November 2014 on the CW Television Network. The series follows young Ben Tennyson in the supernatural town of Bellwood. The show was composed by Mark Snow and the theme song "Save Me", by Remy Zero. The Hit CW TV Series Smallville is a big influence on the main plot of the whole series. Overview Bellwood is based on the popular Cartoonnetwork TV Series, Ben 10. The series follows the adventures of thirteen year old Ben Tennyson, who has gained the abilities of ten species of aliens (instead of gaining a watch to transform into aliens), living in his supernatural hometown of Bellwood. The series shows Ben as he grows and matures, while exploring the extraterrestrial origin of his alien powers and the secrets of Bellwood. The series often deals with the people in Ben's life: mostly his cousin, Gwen, and Grandpa Max; along with his parents, Sandra and Carl; his bestfriend, Eli; his complicated romances with Emily Carter and Kai Green; and his enemy to ally to bestfriend relationship with Kevin Levin. Omnirock is a mineral that can weaken Ben and to use as a reoccurring plot device throughout the series, as Kryptonite was for Smallville. The mineral is shown to have bizarre effects on humans, that Ben must often encounter these omni-mutants, with bizarre powers, but still facing iconic Ben 10 supervillains, such as Vilgax, Zs'Skayr, and Dr. Animo. The Omni-Rock physically weakens Ben by somewhat poisoning the alien DNA in his bloodstream, that can possibly kill him if exposed too long. I wanted a mineral that can weaken him, so even though he can use the abilities of multiple aliens at once, he can be hurt and is not physically invincible, around Omni-Rock. The Null Void has also been a side plot device for season 6 and 8-10. The Null Voice is a prison-like dimension, for intergalactic criminals. The group has been sent there numerous times. In the Season 5 Finale, as Ben escaped the Null Void, so did it's most dangerous prisoners, known as Voiders, and throughout season 6, Ben has to recapture these criminals, leading to Albedo becoming Negative Ben. Cast and Characters Main Cast • Dylan Sprayberry as Ben Tennyson - A thirteen year old who, on a summer roadtrip with his cousin and grandfather, discovers a meteor, that injects with DNA of multiple alienated . He is loyal, nobel, and good-hearted. The show focuses on him maturing and growing into the hero of the future. He'll stop at nothing to protect his family and anyone in danger. * Zachary Gordon as Hugh Roberts- Ben's Powerful friend and rival. with his own omnitrix he will not stop till all bad is gone. • Martin Sheen as Max Tennyson - Ben's kind, strong, intelligent, and pure-hearted grandfather. He gas taught Ben how to use his powers and how to be a hero. He is revealed to be high ranked semi-retired magister in the plumbers, a group of intergalactic space cops • Haley Ramm as Gwen Tennyson - Ben's kind and intelligent cousin. She is very skilled with computers and in karate. She learns of her magic abilities and uses them to help her cousin fight. She and Ben tend to bicker in Season 1, but they grow closer as they grow up. • Jonny Gray as Eli Ackerman - Ben's best friend from season 1-4. In season 2, he finds out Ben's secret and helps him, but when Ben's secret endangered him, he moved to his fathers. • Jadin Gould as Emily Carter - Ben's first love interest of the series. In season 1, they became very close friends, but as much as they had feeling for eachother, Ben's secret kept getting in the way. When they finally got together, they got torn apart, by Vilgax. • Isabela Moner as Kai Green - A Navajo girl and granddaughter to Wes Green, a former plumber and old friend of Max's. She has become very close with Ben. Though they never showed any signs of feelings for eachother, but they grow into very close friends, and then more. Kai is a very skilled archaeologists. • Jonny Gray as Kevin Levin - At first Kevin is a criminally insane sociopath, willing to kill or hurt people for his own profit and/or pleasure. He was one of Ben's most dangerous enemies. After years in the Null Void, he escaped and became Ben's ally and eventually his best friend and Gwen's boyfriend. • Lee Thompson Young as Rook - Ben's new by the book partener, after Gwen and Kevin left. He is very skilled in combat, using his proto-tool, a weapon, with multiple functions. Though he is also very intelligent, his lack of experience makes him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's jokes. Reoccurring Cast • Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard - A petrosapien ally of Ben's, who wanted to keep Vilgax from extraxting Ben's powers for his own. • René Auberjois as Azmuth - A galvan inventor, who invented the device that injected Ben with alien DNA, and other numerous inventions. He doubted Ben's worthiness to wield the powers of numerous aliens, but states Ben has proven to be more than worthy. • Ben Savage as Professor Paradox - A time travelling Professor that can travel anywhere at anytime, within reason. He is a very calm and free going man, who speaks like a stereotypical scientist, with dialogue requiring higher knowledge to understand. • Jace Norman as Jimmy Jones - A big fan of Ben's, who is very skilled in many technological fields and occasionally helps the team. • '''Owen Joyner as Cooper Daniels - A technopathic ally of the group. He has a crush on Gwen. • Campbell Scott and Beth Littleford as Carl and Sandra Tennyson - Ben's parents. Villains • Steve Blum as Vilgax - An evil squid-faced alien and Ben's greatest foe. He has tried many times to take Ben's powers for himself. • Christopher Lee as Dr. Aloysius Animo - A mad scientist, obsessed on genetic experiments on animals. • Steve Blum as Zs' Skayr - The manifestation of the extonurite DNA in Ben. • Michael Flynn as Hex - An evil sorcerer, who's desire is to rule the world with magic. • Victoria Justice as Hope, or Charmcaster - Hex's niece/ apprentice, who has a strong hatred towards Gwen. • Paul Butcher as Michael Morningstar/Darkstar - A power hungry egomaniac, who can drain life force and is very interested in draining Gwen's anodite mana. • Dylan Sprayberry as Albedo/Negative Ben - Azmuth's former assistant, who was sent to the Null Void, after betraying Azmuth. There, he became infected by a rare disease. He was one of twelve voiders who escaped with Ben. To stabilize his body from the disease, he used Ben's DNA to create a stable body, also gaining his powers. Ben's weakness makes him stronger and Ben's Strength makes him weaker. He has Ben's weakness's for Emily and Kai. • Christien Anholt as Eon - An inter-dimensional time traveler. Not only is he an enemy to Ben, he is also Professor Paradox's arch-nemesis. • Richard McGonagle as the Highbreed - A species of powerful aliens, who believe themselves to be superior and pure. They have destroyed many planets and have attempted to destroy Earth. • TBA as Agreggor - A cruel artificial osmosian warlord, who's goal was to reach the Forge of Creation, by absorbing the abilities of five aliens of the Andromeda Galaxy. • John DiMaggio as Diagon - An extra-dimensional demonic entity, that has attempted to invade this dimension, but was seed away by Azmuth's • David Kaye as Khyber - A very skilled Huntsman, hired to capture Ben. He is allegedly the greatest huntsman in the galaxy. • Corey Burton as Malware - A psychotic and extremely dangerous mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, wanting to use Ben's DNA to heal himself and to destroy Azmuth. • Eric Bauza as Dr. psychobos - A Psychotic cerebrocrustacien, who's only purpose is to prove his superiority over Azmuth. • Kevin Richardson as Emporer Millious - The leader of the incursian empire. • Selena Gomez as Princess Attea - The daughter of Emporer Millious. Episodes Season 1 In the first season, Ben learns how to use his abilities, keeping them from his friends and parents, while also befriending his crush. As he begins to understand his powers more, learning of his weakness and facing his first line of omnifreaks and villains from the original series. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="height: 690px; width: 690px;" |- ! scope="col"|Title ! scope="col"|Information ! scope="col"|Airdate ! scope="col"|# |- |Pilot |Three years after gaining alien powers. Ben Tennyson tries to have a normal life, hiding his powers, befriending his crush and facing a meteor infected meta-human, with electrokinesis. |November 9, 2014 |1x01 |- |Mutation |Ben must stop a group of mutated animals, attacking Bellwood. |November 16, 2014 |1x02 |- |Siezure |Omni rocks cause seizures in Eddie Johnson, an old friend of Max's. When Ben's class takes a trip to the Billions Power Plant, |November 23, 2014 |1x03 |- |Drones |Ben and Max are attacked by robotic drones, and must figure out why. Ben searches for the perfect birthday present for Emily, who is very anti of her own birthday. |November 30, 2014 |1x04 Category:Series Category:Live-Action Category:Drama